


Anatomy of a spring heeled jack

by Celstese



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Temporary Amnesia, Unnamed characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Before the creation of time lords a man in a dark coat will seem to have come from nowhere. Along the way as they try to remember themselves they wont be the same in the end.





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since i wrote this but i might add more later when i have an idea of where to take this .any input is welcome .

As the river did bend a figure appeared in a flash of light in the sky.as they fell a device fell off of 

their wrist falling into the tall grass.upon their descent they had long ago become unconscious 

and so they didn't yelp while their body went away from the device in the stream.they were oddly 

buyout in regards to their dark coat.


	2. belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the figure is found by a gallifreyan .

On the beach in front of me was a mans body.it was wearing a dyed cotton garment that 

covered their ankle to their butt,a softer fabric that was white over the dyed garment to just 

below the uncovered neck and over the arms ,shoulders and back was a clothing made of dead 

animal hide that was black.what they wore was very strange but as i bent down to see if they 

were okay i discovered after checking their pulse they only had one heart.that this was even 

possible terrified me.nonetheless i quickly put aside my reservations after finding a bump on 

their head.i put my palms under the scandalous man and proceed to aggressively pull their body 

up out of the blues and beneath them.after 5 tries i succeed and put them in both of my arms.i 

quickly discovered that there weight put a heavy strain on my back but nonetheless i preserved 

as i walked towards to town to get help.as i entered the city gates the first sun had just started to 

rise.i ran towards the healers clean abode jumping over any obstacle.when they opened the 

door i ran inside put the man down and collapsed of exhaustion.at least that's what the healer told me.


	3. Open your eyes stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up inside an unfamiliar room with no idea where they are they worry.

When I opened my eyes i looked straight ahead and saw her. My eyes could only see then that her neck was covered by a long russet collar that was part of a overcoat with few buttons. She looked exhausted with dirt covering her all over. I must have done something to show I was awake then . I dont recall what it was. She asked who I was with trepidation . That I could least sense. I started to speak but then stopped. It was if it was on the tip of my tongue. I didnt know who I was. I quickly told her this and she got frenzied ruining to look for something called a healer. I didn't know where or who I was and I felt scared . I was a blank slate . I truly hoped they would come back soon. I would leave here but I cant. I tried to leave the bed but something stopped me from doing so. I dont like feeling helpless. My spine shrived from the frigid weather coming from the open door. Wherever I was I knew for sure I did not mean to come here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have manny ideas for this but i saw skyfall part 2 yesterday and i got motivated again. I started this when i was still in highschool but my old ideas for this im not so sure of doing.


End file.
